Infinite Branch of Sin (Challenge fic)
by Pandemonium1995
Summary: Following recent murders around the IS Academy, Ichika Orimura was accused of such crimes he didn't commit. But due to false evidence, he was sentenced to a circus-like prison facility known as Deadman Wonderland. The only way to survive, is to fight. Can Ichika survive this crazy world? Or is he just more meat for the grinder? Warning: OOC! Ichika replaces Ganta.


**I have never done this, but I am opening an opportunity to make your IS+DW crossover, and to help you out a bit, I have done the prologue for you should you decide to take the challenge :D**

 **Quite frankly, I might not be able to update this since I already am stacked with 3 other projects plus I am getting ready for college finals.**

 **You can come up with a different title if you want, and if you want to copy/paste the prologue, feel free to do so. After all, this is a headstart for you, so you can do what you want with it.**

 **ANYWAY, ON TO THE PROLOGUE...**

 **Prologue:**

"I fear, the only recourse that we have… IT'S CAPITOL PUNISHMENT!" Said one of the juries.

 _No way, I didn't do this. How could I?_ That was his thought as two policemen scorted him. But as they were scorting him, he lost it.

""AAAAAHHH FUCK THIS! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? WHY WON'T ANYONE LISTEN TO ME?" He screamed in absolute horror as he didn't believe he was being sentenced.

It only too a few people in attendance, mostly men who ganged up on him and beat him up.

"LET'S KILL THE BASTARD!" He said as he was kicking him in the stomach

"HE DESERVES TO DIE!" He said as he was stomping him in the head.

They were restrained by the police.

"Why? I didn't do this, I swear I…" he was being choked by another man.

"YOU BASTARD, BECAUSE OF YOU MY DAUGHTER IS GONE!" He said as he punched him in the face.

As he punched him, the man's phone dropped on the floor, and played a footage.

STARTING FOOTAGE

 **START OF THE VIDEO**

 _The video shows Ichika with his lawyer as they were discussing about court._

" _Of course I did it. I mean, why the fuck not?" Ichika said nonchalantly._

" _No one would be stupid enough to buy the story of a 16 year commiting a killing spree. After all, it's unlikely that they can find such evidence that the first ever male IS pilot would have done something this terrific. More or less because he couldn't let go of the fact that women have been the superior gender for the last 10 years. So why not shifting the balance for a change?" He said with a malevolent grin._

" _It didn't really matter who it was. It's more fun carving up people whose faces you gotta look at everyday, especially the stuck up little whores who are my so called 'friends'. I couldn't resist seeing for myself whether their cunts we're as full of shit as their assholes, know what I mean? And you know, figured if I'm gonna do any, I might as well do them all. Kinda like passing out handmade birthday party invitations. Yeah, yeah. Now the weapon, come on! Thought we've been through this already, when I hear them say innocent, I'll show you where it's hidden. Huh, calling my god given right for being the cleverest guy in the room. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

 _He finished off with that maniatical laugh._

 **END OF VIDEO**

Everyone in the room, even Ichika himself watched this in absolute horror, there was no way he would have said anything along the lines of that.

"No, there's no way I would say anything like this. THIS HAS TO BE MADE UP! I DID NOT SAY THAT, EVEN MY LAWYER CAN TESTIFY THAT!"

"I apologize for this, but I knew I should have been cautious." His 'lawyer' said to him.

"What the…?"

"If I had known someone was filming the both of us, none of what's coming to you would happen."

"Wait, you knew this is not true. Someone made this up." Ichika at this point was panicking.

"Well, there's no point in filing for an appeal I suppose. No judge worth a sould would ever grant you one." He said with a straight serious face as he turned his back and left him.

"No wait, Mr. Tamaki, PLEASE!" Ichika couldn't handle it and started crying after what has happened.

 _That's not how it happened, and I know that. That son of a bitch must've set me up!_ He thought as he remembered the events of what actually happened at that time.

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

It was a normal day for the IS Academy students, and Ichika was always trying to focus on the classwork even though it was break.

 _Man, what a drag, I have to learn this sooner before I get my ass handed to everyone._ He thought as he was still struggling with the lesson.

"Ichika dear, you should rest for a bit." That voice belonged to a certain blonde haired English woman, named Cecilia.

"She's right Ichika, you need to take it easy." Charlotte joined up.

"I don't know, this stuff is very complicated." Ichika said in a very uneasy tone.

"My wife won't exhaust himself, I am ordering you to rest now!" Laura now stepped in.

"Jeez, all right girls, so much for trying to do better."

"We know you want to do better, but it won't help if you overwork yourself, nya." The ever so teasing Tatenashi arrived.

"Tatenashi? What brings you here"

"Well, I figured you would not stand being away from nee-san and I figured, I wanted to come here to see you." She said as she pressed her body on his back in a tight hug.

""AWW, NOT FAIR"" All three complained.

"Ichika no ecchi" Charlotte said.

"*sigh* Let's just calm down and eat shall we?" Ichika said.

During the next fifteen minutes, Ichika and his complete harem we're enjoying themselves with their lunches as they were engaged in conversations. However, no one would realize something was going to happen in a matter of moments as a red figure in a very worn out cape and a heavy suit of armor was heading their way.

"What is that?" One of the students asked as everyone witnessed the red man outside the window.

The red man wasted no time and used his bizarre power, killing everyone around except for Ichika, who was merely knocked out momentarily before he could call for help.

A full minute passed by as he momentarily regained consciousness, he looked around in horror. Everyone, including his friends, they were dead, and it was very graphic for him to even describe. He felt very sick at the scenario before him.

His problems wouldn't end as the red man approached him slowly. Ichika thought he was next, but it turned out differently. The red man took out a red crystal and planted it in his chest. After the red man finished planting that crystal on Ichika's chest, he left and Ichika passed out, not remembering everything anything else after the event.

 **Flashback End**

"It's time to go." A policeman said while restraining Ichika, who didn't bother to resist and instead complied as he knew he couldn't escape from his destiny.

 _What did I get myself into? Somebody help me!_

 **AND THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW.**

 **This idea was a spur of the moment, and I figured, why the hell not do this? And so I did.**

 **Let me know what you guys think. And if anyone wants to take on the challenge, go ahead.**

 **Until then, take it easy…**

 **SAYONARA MIS AMIGOS**


End file.
